Various solutions have been developed to limit the amount of downtime experienced when updating or upgrading network devices in a network. For example, An ISSU (in-service software upgrade) is a solution for updating software on a network device without taking the network device offline and thereby disrupting network services and connectivity. Generally, ISSU requires a network device with redundant supervisor engines. On modular switches, this allows one engine to operate while the system software on the other engine is updated or upgraded. On non-modular switches (for example Top-of-the-Rack), similar ISSU can be done with spawning a new container on local switch and following similar approach as modular switches. While these solutions limit the amount of disruption or downtime experienced when updating or upgrading a network device, they also increase the minimum memory requirements on the platform. The increased memory requirements may result in increased costs and operational requirements. Moreover, in some cases, legacy platforms already deployed may not have adequate memory capabilities to support even the minimum memory requirements to spawn another container for ISSU.